The New Change
by N1C0D14NG3L0
Summary: Bagaimana jika karena kebodohan Koro-Sensei percobaan kelas 3-E gagal, dan mereka malah terdampar kedimensi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dimensi tempat Naruto tinggal, gimana keseruan mereka? Langsung dibaca aja, sorry nggak pandai bikin Summary


Naruto adalah anak yondaime hokage yang di abaikan oleh keluarganya dan seluruh warga desa konoha karena mereka mengirah bahwa dialah penyebab datangnya kyuubi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia dianggap pembawa sial dan karena itu di dalam hidupnya hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu tentangnya. Di sisi lain di tempat yang sangat jauh, bisa dibilang dimensi lain terdapat sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal, disekolah itu tepatnya kelas 3-E terdapat sebuah kisah yang tidak menyenangkan, anak-anak kelas 3-E selalu dijauhi oleh anak-anak yang lain tidak jarang juga mereka di cacimaki, bukan hanya itu mereka adalah satu-satunya kelas yang berada di gedung sekolah yang lama tempatnya berada di sebuah gunung merekapun seperti terisolasi disana, mereka dilarang mengikuti ekskul dan segala jenis kegiatan lainnya, namun pada suatu hari orang-orang yang berasal dari menteri pertahanan datang memberikan mereka misi dan memperkenalkan mereka guru baru yang ternyata adalah mahluk yang telah menghancurkan bulan!?, tapi ternyata sang guru yang mirip alien ini lahir dan besar dibumi walaupun bentuknya aneh dan memiliki tentakel, ternyata dia mempunyai sisi baik, dan misi kelas itu adalah membunuh mahluk itu sebelum hari kelulusan mereka, karena si guru baru itu ternyata ingin menghancurkan bumi sama seperti dia menghancurkan bulan bagaimana kisah mereka mari kita simak cerita di bawah ini...

Konohagakure adalah tempat tinggal shinobi-shinobi yang hebat dan salah satu desa terkuat dari kelima desa yang ada di Elemental of Nation, para pendahulu yang membangun desa konoha adalah orang yang hebat bahkan dijuluki Kami of Shinobi mereka adalah Senju Hashirama dan hantu Uchiha yang bernama Uchiha Madara, tapi banyak juga yang iri bahkan mendendam pada desa ini karena kehebatannya. Dibalik kehebatan desa ini, ternyata didalamnya terdapat kenangan pahit seorang anak berusia 13 Tahun yang berusaha bertahan hidup, jika kalian berpikir kenapa seorang anak kecil, harus bertahan hidup di desa yang Shinobi-shinobinya hebat-hebat bukankah seharusnya dia dilindungi, kalian salah jika berpikiran seperti itu, karena didesa ini ada seorang anak, bahkan dia anak dari pemimpin desa ini yaitu yondaime hokage, tapi sayangnya bahkan keuarganyapun menggabaikannya dan hanya berfokus pada saudara kembarnya menma, dia merasakan sakit setiap harinya diburu layaknya binatang oleh orang-orang yang menganggapnya pembawa sial karena mengeluarkan kyuubi, padahal itu bukanlah salahnya, tapi kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, padahal mereka adalah orang dewasa yang seharusnya berpikir lebih rasional, tapi mereka dibutakan oleh dendam mereka tidak peduli bahwa yang mereka lukai adalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdosa yang mereka lihat hanya 1 dia adalah pembawa sial, dan orang tuanya mengganggap dia sebagai suatu kesalahan karena dia sering kali berbuat onar, tapi apakah mereka tahu kenapa dia berbuat onar?, tidak, yang mereka lihat hanya kesalahannya saja, mereka tidak melihat tujuan kenapa dia melakukannya, sebenarnya yang dia inginkan adalah perhatian dari orang tuanya, walaupun dia dimarahi tapi tetap saja dia senang karena setidaknnya orang tuanya peduli padanya.

Apakah kamu pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya diabaikan? Tentu saja sangat sakit orang yang seharusnya dipanggil ibu, tidak mempedulikannya walaupun dia sedang kesakitan, mereka tidak menganggapnya, mereka melihatnya tapi berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, mereka menganggap seakan-akan dia tidak pernah lahir, mereka menganggap dia tidak penah ada bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, ini adalah awal, dan tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini, dan Namanya Adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto nama yang akan mengubah segalanya dan tentunya dia akan di bantu oleh seseorang, bukan!, tapi satu kelas Nurufufufufu...

~ Salam hangat Koro-Sensei

End Of Prolog


End file.
